


Solidarity

by Red_Boots



Series: Jinnori Nall [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan won't be in every chapter, Angst, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Jedi Padawan story, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, OC Story, Other, Purely for my own fun, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Boots/pseuds/Red_Boots
Summary: Jinnori Nall has been through many things in her short life. Abandoned for the Jedi Order to find, she was brought back to Coruscant to be trained in the ways of the force.Name was changed from "was it a life well lived" to "Solidarity"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & padawan OC, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Jedi Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, anakin skywalker & padawan OC, original jedi character/original jedi character
Series: Jinnori Nall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Youngling Lost

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is that of a sixth grader's writing for a creative writing class.  
> Anakin is 11 at the beginning of the story  
> Jinnori is 5

The forests of Orillion V held ghosts and bitter cold winds. They held the dark and small whispers, looming trees and strange shapes; and now they held Jinnori as she wandered the pitch-black woods, maneuvering her little body in between large trees trying to find her way back home. 

She was cold. The snow that seemed to cover the planet added to the chill of the winds as they hit her warm cheeks and melted. The tears that streamed down her cheeks as she wailed doing nothing to help the fact. Jinnori never liked her home-world’s forests, the trees were too tall, the branches hit her window at night, and it was always _cold,_ why was it so cold?

A sound in the distance startled her, she started to move faster. Was this a punishment? Had she been a bad girl? Jinnori couldn’t remember doing anything bad, she ate her vegetables and drank her Bantha milk at dinner that night, and she had been quiet while playing with her toys while the elders of the village came to talk to her parents and siblings. She even didn’t make things float today! She was a good girl, so it couldn’t be a punishment could it?

A loud rumble sounded behind, it sounded like a monster. Jinnori started to panic more than she was already. That’s what the sound is, it’s a monster and it’s going to eat her. The monster is going to eat her and she won’t get to hug her mommy or play with her brother and sister again.

She looked behind her. A faint blue glow, that could have only been the monster’s eyes, had appeared. She started to run as fast as her little legs could carry her but the monster was fast. She could see the glow from the monster’s eyes reach in front of her now. Jinnori could hear its growling closer, she turned around to look but the world spun as her foot got caught on a branch sending her crashing to the ground.

She curled into a ball clutching her knees to her chest, sobbing as the growling drew closer, and closer. The light from the monster’s eyes grew brighter and brighter. Jinnori tried to quiet her sobs and make herself smaller, praying to the past elders that the beast wouldn’t find her. She didn’t even register that the forest had gone quiet again and there was only one blue glow, instead of two that had been chasing her.

She did not register these facts until she had been pulled into a soft embrace, and a calm voice spoke; “it's okay little one, no need to fear, we’re here to help you.”

“There’s a monster! There’s a monster! We need to go home!” Jinnori cried, burying her face into the man’s robes.

“Monsters?” another voice spoke, this one younger, but as equally calming. “why, there’s no monsters in these woods!”

“Yes, there is! It was growling and it had glowing eyes in blue, and it was chasing me!”

The man pulled Jinnori off of his chest and looked into her eyes. Jinnori was enraptured by the calm man’s eyes. No one on her planet had blue eyes, the lightest color they had was orange. And his face didn’t have any of her people’s markings on it. He must be otherworldly.

“you're not from my home, who are you?” she voiced her thoughts, forgetting completely about the monster.

“I am Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my padawan learner Anakin Skywalker, is your name Jinnori, youngling?” The man, now known as Obi-wan asked.

“How did you know my name mister Kenobi?” said Jinnori, confused how he knew her name.

“The Jedi Council sent us to find you, child. You’re under the protection of the Jedi Order now, you’ll be trained in the ways of the force.”

“But I have to get back to my mommy! It's past my bedtime she’s probably worried about me!”

The Padawan and Master looked at each other in shock. Did this child not know what had happened to her? How the hell was he supposed to explain to this poor child that her village left her in the forest for the Jedi to find. Obi-wan moved into a more comfortable position to lean against a tree, moving Jinnori off of his lap and onto the ground in front of him, Anakin taking a seat next to her.

She couldn’t have been more than four or five years, so perhaps if he explained it to her in a way she’d understand-

“Your village left you in the forest on purpose.” So much for that.

“Anakin!”

“I'm sorry Obi-Wan but she deserves to know the truth!”

“Yes, Anakin she does but not like that!”

“Did I do something bad?” a small voice whimpered.

“No! of course not!” Obi-Wan said, head snapping immediately toward the child. “You have done nothing wrong youngling; your world just doesn’t have a good past with force users.”

“Force User? what’s that?” she wiped the tears off her face, “Is that what you and he are?”

“well, yes, that’s what Anakin and I are. Jedi are force wielders, but it’s also what you are child.”

“You can do a lot of things with the force, like make things float, jump high, and use a lightsaber!” Anakin chimed in.

“My family didn’t want me because I can make things float?” she asked.

“you can have a new family at the Jedi temple! A better one that doesn’t abandon you in a forest! Promise!”

“Anakin!”

“sorry.” A soft giggle came from both children at the padawan’s scolding. “well? What do ya say?”

“promise?”

“I promise!” 

The children look towards Obi-Wan who chuckles.

“Alright, alright, I promise you we will never abandon you Jinnori.”


	2. Kyber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinnori attends the Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we do with our OC's? Give them abandonment issues? sounds about right.  
> Jinnori is about 8  
> Chapter contains some anxiety-inducing factors

“Into the cave, you must go. Reveal themselves to you, the crystals will. The force will guide you.” Master Yoda spoke to the group of younglings.

Jinnori shifted her feet nervously before taking a breath and releasing her worries into the force like Master Yoda had taught her to do. The Gathering would probably be the most important ceremony she would be a part of, if she didn’t pass it there would be no way she’d become a Jedi. She had the right to worry a little bit, didn’t she?  
Anakin had thought she’d get a blue crystal because of her ability to pick up saber moves rather quickly during training. Meanwhile, Master Obi-wan thought she’d get a green crystal as he had seen her natural abilities within the force. Jinnori however, didn’t care what crystal she got, she just wanted to become a Jedi, she even made a promise to Obi-Wan that one day she would be fighting at his side as a knight.  
When Master Yoda gave the signal for the other younglings and her to enter the caves, she was the last one to enter. The other younglings with eagerness in their steps have already found their paths some even finding their crystal within minutes. A pull from within Jinnori brought her into the present. Closing her eyes and focusing on the pull, she began her journey into the cave.

Jinnori had been following the pull for a while. The darkness around her never-ceasing as she strayed further and further in.  
“She’s just a nuisance.” a familiar voice sounded.  
She whirled around searching through the darkness but saw no one. She pressed on.  
“Honestly! we should have just left her in the forest where we found her.”  
Jinnori steps into the hall of the Jedi temple. Why was Anakin talking about her like that? She thought he was her friend?  
“You know Anakin, I have to agree. She’s a worthless youngling. Not even Yoda would be able to help her! Jinnori has been taking up a lot of time from us. Time that could have been spent on important Jedi business.”  
Why was Master Kenobi talking about her like that? He’s usually the first to defend her in situations like this! Mustering up her stubborn confidence, she turned the corner to confront them, finding herself in the middle of battle her friends next to her as she fights off an unseen enemy.

She fights off the enemy in front of her, when she is kicked from behind finding herself surrounded by the invisible enemies, with her fellow Jedi nowhere in sight. Jinnori called for help, there was no way she’d be able to fight off these enemies by herself! No one came.  
The floor broke underneath her feet and sent her plummeting to the ground below, she tried the force to slow her fall but still fell to her knees. She looked around her, the thick snowfall making it difficult to see through. But the light of two familiar blue sabers shone in the distance, slowly moving away into the thick blanket of white.

“Ani! Obi!” she cried into the howling wind, hoping they could hear her.  
"They’ve abandoned you my child.” A sinister voice whispered, seemingly coming from everywhere. “your Jedi friends have abandoned you, just like everyone else will.”  
“No!” Jinnori cried “No, they wouldn’t! they care about me! They’ll come back!”  
“Oh, but they won’t.” the sinister voice replied, “You heard them, why, what was it they had said?”  
“Ah, I remember! Nuisance!”  
“No!”  
“Worthless!”  
“No!”  
“Should have left her where we found her!”  
“No!” She cried, “No, they wouldn’t do that!” The wind began to pick up around the small Orillionite. “They promised me they wouldn’t abandon me! The council will have me become a Jedi! They will not abandon me either!”  
“How do you know that child? How do you know that they won’t do exactly what your village had done to you?”  
“I trust them! They promised me and they have never broken a promise before! I will not break my promise to Obi-Wan either! I will become a Jedi and protect those who cannot protect themselves! I will!”

With her final will pushing into the force, the spell broke.

Jinnori opened her eyes, stumbling forward. The darkness of the cave that once surrounded her lit up with a soft glow. She reached up and grabbed the crystal from the ledge it grew on before turning around and making her way back up to the surface.  
Finally reaching the mouth of the cave Jinnori dropped to her knees in exhaustion. The caretakers rushing over to help her to her feet when Master Yoda stopped them. Slowly making his way over to the tired youngling and hums.  
“much you have been through, youngling.” He croaks, “Much you have been through indeed. However, a balance you have found in yourself. Able to be shown inside and out, you are.” Yoda points to the closed fist, gesturing for her to open her hand.  
Doing as instructed she opens her hand to reveal a yellow kyber crystal. A symbol of balance, and one declaring her a Jedi sentinel.

The ride back to the temple after creating their sabers was rough. Jinnori couldn’t get the hallucination out of her head, despite knowing that everything in it was wrong. It still hurt knowing that her friends could think of her like that.  
They let the younglings go back to their chambers when the ship docked in the temple’s bay. Each child quickly scurrying back to their rooms to rest before they were to participate in the apprentice tournament the next day.  
When Jinnori returned to her room she was surprised to see Anakin and Obi-Wan standing at her door. Sensing her presence, the two men turn around and smile widely seeing the saber on her hip.  
“so? How did the gath-” Obi-Wan started only to be cut off as Jinnori launched herself into Anakin and his arms.  
“Are you alright ‘Nori?” Asked Anakin as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Did it not go well? What happened?”  
"I'm okay, “she confirmed, “it was a lot, but I'm okay now.”  
“In that case, show us your saber. Anakin and I wanted to be the first ones to see it!” Obi-Wan said, getting straight to the point, “I assume I was correct in my assumption that you got a green crystal?”  
“uh no, she got a blue kyber Obi-Wan. It obvious that’s what she got!”  
“Actually, you’re both wrong!” Jinnori said raising her saber and lighting it.  
The men looked in shock as a yellow glow permeated the hall instead of the blue/green they were expecting.  
“A yellow kyber. My, my, my young Jinnori. You're just full of surprises aren’t you.”  
“it’s just one step closer for me to fight next to you two as a knight!” she replied, turning her saber off.  
“And one step closer for me to put you on your butt when we get to duel, padawan.” Anakin mocked, jumping away as both Obi-Wan and Jinnori went to smack him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, why the hell would you put a child through this? Looking at the Jedi council here.


	3. Med-Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinnori wakes up in the Temple's Med-bay, her master is nowhere to be found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Panic, missing limbs, torture, and death  
> I hate this chapter, I will be re-writing it, but it's necessary to continue the story

Jinnori woke in a panic, struggling to free herself from the arms holding her down. The droids that had been hovering around her bedside, barking orders at her to lay back down as she sat up. Jinnori screamed as arms gripped her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed.

“Padawan Nall, calm yourself!” The stern voice of Master Windu said over her screams. “You’re in the med bay at the temple on coruscant. Calm yourself.”

She stilled her fighting long enough to look around at her surroundings, breathing heavy, she confirmed what the master said was true. The bed she was laying on was the standard med bay issue, and she recognized the droids around her as medical droids.

“Padawan Nall,” one of the droids spoke “you have sustained a major injury to one of your lower limbs. We were able to replace it with a robotic replacement limb, but we had to re-amputate above the cauterized area-”

She didn’t let the droid finish as she yanked the covers off her legs, seeing that the area above her left knee had been scarred beyond what they could have repaired. Below she saw the silver of a robotic leg, not being able to examine it fully before she passed out.

When she woke again the room was silent. There was none of the loud buzzing of droids, only the sound of soft whispers coming from her bedside. She turned her head to look at the voices, wincing at her sore neck as she did so. Four men turned to look at her, whispers dying out as they sensed her movement. She opened her mouth to speak, only for her voice to crack as she greeted the masters and other padawan in the room. Windu passed her a glass of water, which she gulped down greedily.

“Anakin, would you get her another cup of water?” the concerned voice of Obi-Wan spoke. Anakin scurrying out of the room as soon as he finished speaking, his concern for his sister figure outweighing his curiosity. Obi-wan locked the door behind him.

The young girl passed the cup back to Master Windu, before looking around, not sensing her own master’s presence.

“Where is Limep?” She asked.

“We will get to that young one. But first Master Windu and Yoda must ask you some questions.” Jinnori nodded in response, turning her gaze to the other two masters.

“Remember how you got here, do you, padawan?”

“No,” she replied “The last thing I remember were the Nilarian’s-” she cut herself off before she could continue. Her throat closed up at the thought of she and her masters last moments together.

“I know its hard Jinnori, but you must continue.” The comforting voice of Obi-Wan spoke.

She took a deep breath, “They were separating us, Limep was fighting them trying to get to me. They shocked her, and she went limp- but I could still feel her force signature as they moved us to the different cells.”

Jinnori shook her head, “Where is she? Where is my Master, she was down the hall from me? Is she okay?”

The Masters looked at each other before turning back to her, Windu speaking. “When we didn’t receive a transition from your master at the end of your week in Nilari, we sent two teams of Jedi to find you both. When they did, they found you bleeding out.” He trailed off, a pained look in his eyes.

“And Master Yiarus?”

“She was strung up to a power generator. They were torturing her for information when they turned the voltage up too high.” Jinnori bit back a sob at those words, Obi-Wan placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Need to know what they did young one, to trial we may take them.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Her Master’s funeral took place as soon as Jinnori was able to stand on her robotic leg.

It was a quiet affair. The Masters’ of the Jedi Council, Obi-wan, and Anakin. Even Limep’s parents- who were informed of their child’s death before they had ever met her. The brilliant glow of green and blue sabers, including her own saber shadowing her face in its yellow glow, lit the room around them. Her surrogate mother’s body covered by a silk sheet.  
Jinnori was situated standing at the top of her master’s head, Anakin standing as close as he could ready to catch her should she fall. Master Yoda spoke of her master with pride, as the lowered her master into the ground.

She could not stop herself as tears started to stream down her face, her mind filled with the last image of her master had been of one of panic; something she had never seen on her before.  
“Do not weep, young one.” A voice to her left spoke, “Do not weep for your master, Limep is one with the force now. She will be happy among our ancestors; she would want you to be brave.”  
Jinnori took a breath, and let her worries enter the force. She looked at the man who spoke.  
His face was stoic, red eyes looking straight forward. The Chiss’s blue skin highlighted more by the blue of his saber. He looked down at her, “You must not weep for her, although it is hard. Although you want to. But you mustn’t. Limep would not want us to morn her death, but rather for us to celebrate her life.”  
Jinnori nodded, and turned her face towards her master’s casket, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

_She will be strong, she decided, to honor Limep-she will be strong._


	4. Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Limep tried to protect her padawan as best she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of torture, nongraphic descriptions of wounds. Either way, read at your own risk.

Master Limep Yiarus had seen many things in her time as a Jedi.

She had seen the ugliest creatures, the most horrid planets, and experienced the worst the galaxy had to offer. But nothing in her life, had prepared her for the fear she saw in her padawan’s eyes.

They had been sent to Nilari on a _diplomatic mission_. Limep would have never brought her padawan otherwise. She was far too young to see combat, Jinnori was _twelve_ for maker's sake. She was too young to experience torture, her own or her master’s.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. The mission was to convince the Nilarian’s to join the republic alliance and to secure trade with the senate. Limep thought this mission would be a good chance to teach her padawan how to negotiate, but the only negotiations that had been done was getting a cauterizer to stop her apprentice from bleeding out.

She said the wrong thing, and the closest thing she would have to a _child, a daughter,_ had paid the price.

Limep pulled her padawan closer to her chest. Jinnori had fallen asleep an hour ago- force knows she needed it- and took account of her own injuries.

Limep was missing two fingers on her right hand. She had broken her nose, four ribs, and all the bones in her left hand when they brought her in for her last “punishment”. She had multiple large cuts across her body, one of which she was certain was infected. Especially if the fever had anything to say about it.

Jinnori wasn’t any better off. The bastard hadn’t cared that she was a child. From what the Nilarian’s had said about the young Orlilion, she was to be considered an adult during her “trial”.

Her padawan was taken for the first time two days ago for interrogation and was brought back with a broken nose (that had broken the skin above it), and a broken wrist. Judging from the unusual swelling on her cheek, it must have been broken as well. She was thankful that they left Jinnori’s markings untouched, knowing what that would do to her padawan.

The second time Jinnori was taken, the master and apprentice fought back. Only to be overwhelmed and taken to different chambers to be punished. Limep was brought back first, a knife wound deep in her thigh and her broken hand. _She had gotten off easy_.

Jinnori was dumped back into the room two hours after her master, her left leg was missing. The Nilarians hadn’t bothered to cover the wound, letting the child bleed out. From what the master had gathered, her padawan fought back. They underestimated the child, and left her alone long enough to grab a knife and stab one of the guards.

Limep had to beg their torturer for medical attention for the child before she bled out. He had only laughed and chucked the barely functioning cauterizer through the bars of the cell.

The Jedi Knight held her padawan closer.

It took too long for her to close the wound. Her padawan had woken up and passed out from the pain three times. The child’s screams were one Limep would never forget. She only hoped the comfort of her touch would ease her padawan’s mind as she slept.

The council should have realized by now that negotiations had gone south after she had not sent communication back after the first day on the planet. _The Council will send a rescue team soon,_ she told her padawan before Jinnori had drifted off. She had only hoped as much was true as Limep herself drifted off.

The door to their cell slammed open, startling both master and padawan awake. Limep gripped her padawan closer as they reached for Jinnori, snapping her teeth at anyone who dared come close to the duo- before she was stunned. That small moment was all they needed to rip the child out of her arms and drag her away. Limep fought back against the guards, listening to her padawan’s cries for her master as they pried her away.

The guards grabbed Limep, dragging her out of the cell and the opposite way of her apprentice, who immediately started to thrash and cry out.

“Master! Master Limep!” Her voice strained.

“Don’t fight back Jinnori!” She yelled, trying to warn her padawan. “Trust in the force! We will be okay!”

Jinnori still struggled, locking eyes with her master as she was forced around the corner. Her cries growing faint as she was moved farther and farther away.

Her last cry out for her master bounced off walls for her to hear. Limep gasped a sob, knowing that the last thing she would hear from her padawan was not Jinnori’s witty replies. Not her complaints of being stiff after a long period of meditation. Not her retelling the stories Padawan Skywalker had told her; stories of he and his master’s adventures. Not her child-like promises of becoming the “best Jedi ever”.

The last thing, Master Limep Yairus would hear from her padawan, was the desperate cries of a child for her mother as they were separated for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a sociopath? Maybe. Does it make very dramatic and angsty writing? yep.


	5. A Master's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Tulan's padawan is a handful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet

Maybe it was too soon to start Jinnori’s training again.

It had only been a month since Limep’s funeral. With the separatist threat looming overheads, the constant questioning she had gone through with the counsel, and the fact she was still learning to walk on her new leg; Tulan didn’t think she had time to grieve for her fallen master at all. That much was made obvious when she had stormed out of the training room not even ten minutes into their first session together.

The Chiss buried his face in his hands and leaned back onto the pillar behind him. Limep would have known what to do to calm Jinnori. Tulan didn’t have the same connection with the girl that Limep did. It wasn’t like he was trying to replace her old master, rather continue her work, _right?_ His new padawan was head-strong, to the point of being stubborn, he just didn’t know how to break through that wall of hers.

“You look like you’re having trouble, my friend.” A voice sounded from above him, Tulan didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“Define _trouble_ Kenobi, and I will let you know if I am indeed having it.” Tulan sighed, looking up.

“Well, I would assume that Jinnori is the main cause. However, I am sensing that something else is troubling you Tulan.”

“Your assumptions would be right.” Tulan looked to his friend who had taken a seat in front of him. “I don’t want Jinnori thinking that I’m replacing Limep, that’s not what I'm trying to do.”

“What are you trying to do then?” Obi-Wan questioned.

Tulan let out a deep sigh, rubbing his face before crossing his arms.

“Limep had a vision or some kind of nightmare, years ago.” He started, “I didn’t know what it was about, she wouldn’t tell me, but she came to me that night in a panic. She had asked me that if anything were to happen to her and she was no longer able to take care of her padawan, that I would petition the council to take the child as my apprentice.”

“Does Jinnori know of this?”

Tulan shrugged and shook his head, he quite honestly was unsure of what Limep discussed with her- _his_ padawan. Although he knew the two were very close, possibly closer than the council would allow, he doubted she would indulge something like this to _their_ padawan.

“Perhaps it is time to tell her?”

“How will I get her to listen to me? It's quite obvious she is not fond of me.”

“I’m sure Anakin has calmed her down enough for you two to converse. You’ll find her in Limep’s favorite spot, I trust you know where it is?”

“Anakin?” Tulan raised an eyebrow.

“She stormed by us a few minutes ago, I sent Anakin to seek her out while I found you. Now I suggest _you_ get moving before _they_ decide to move.”

“Thank you, Kenobi,” Tulan said, standing up already making his way down the hall.

“Oh, and Tulan.” Kenobi started, his friend turning to face the man. “Master Felis’s pastries have never failed to make her smile on a bad day.”

Tulan smiled, “Thank you again, old friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinnori's pov is the next chapter!


	6. A Padawan's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they're finally able to grieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far, hell yeah.

Jinnori knew she shouldn’t have stormed out like that.

She could have only imagined the impression that she had made on her new master, she was just so _frustrated._ Tulan didn’t know what he was talking about.

Who was she kidding, of course Tulan knew what he was talking about. There’s a reason the council put her in his care. She should be grateful. She knew that.

_So why was it so hard?_

Maybe- maybe she wasn’t fit to be a padawan anymore.

Maybe the council knew that, and her training with Master Tulan was a test? A test she most certainly failed, and now the council was going to see that she wasn’t fit to be a padawan anymore, she would be expelled from the Jedi order, she would have to make her money on the streets using her force abilities as a circus act-

“I could sense your thoughts from the entrance to the garden ‘Nori.”

Jinnori jumped out of her skin. Was she so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn’t felt Anakin’s presence? She didn’t even notice she was projecting her thoughts, _Maker that’s embarrassing._

“Sorry, I didn’t realize-”

“Hey, it's okay. You couldn’t even imagine how many times Obi-Wan caught me projecting my thoughts.” Anakin spoke as he moved so sit crisscross next to her.

Jinnori shrugged sheepishly and looked back to the water dripping in front of her. This part of the garden was Limep’s favorite place in the temple. It was secluded, a small fountain and a tall tree were surrounded by bushes in the form of a circle. It was perfect for their meditation sessions when neither wanted to be bothered.

The tree itself was old and gnarled. The branches curved downwards, the leaves that fell from it were a yellow-green and twisted inward. It provided heavy shade to keep them cool on hot days and protected them from the elements on rough days.

The fountain was peculiar compared to the others that littered the temple garden. It was a shade of brown that contrasted from the usual white fountains the temple kept, the water dripped from a basin on top into multiple basins cascading toward the bottom, and for some reason, it seemed to hum with force energy.

“I shouldn’t have stormed out of the training room.”

“Well, no. You shouldn’t have.” Anakin says turning to her, “But honestly ‘Nori, I don’t think anyone’s going to blame you for getting frustrated.”

“The council might.” She remarked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Who’s going to tell the council? Certainly not me or Obi-Wan, and I honestly doubt Master Altair would either.” He nudged her shoulder, “besides, the council isn’t always right.”

“Like their decision to let you become a Jedi?” she smirked, glancing up.

Anakin looked down at her with a playful glare, before smirking himself. Jinnori’s smirk fell and she felt her blood run cold, she knew that smirk. That’s the smirk he used when he was up to something, he was definitely up to something and Jinnori should probably run.

Right as she moved her arms to push herself up Anakin wrapped his arm around her neck in a loose headlock and rubbed his knuckles on the top of her skull. Making sure her hair was thoroughly messed up before releasing her from the noogie.

“Oh, low blow you jerk!” Jinnori laughed jabbing him in the side.

"Oh, says you, _senator sarcasm_.” He joked, jabbing her back.

The two fell back to lean against the tree, the rough bark digging into backs even through the thick Jedi robes. They basked in the peace the garden brought, Jinnori almost falling asleep on her brother’s shoulder before jerking awake at the sound of leaves crunching.

The two padawan look to their right to see her master walk through the bushes into their little sanctuary. His hands were folded behind his back, and small twigs stuck to the bottom of his robes. Jinnori and Anakin stood up, both bowing to the man to show respect before straightening again. He gave a small bow in return.

“Padawan Skywalker, might I have a moment alone with my padawan?”

“Certainly, Master Altair. I’ll see you later ‘Nori.” Anakin squeezed her shoulder in comfort before making his way out of the bushes.

Jinnori looked towards her Master, who gestured for her to retake her seat against the tree. He sat next to her leaning back against the tree,

“How did you find me?” she questioned.

“This was where Limep came to hide when we were younger too.”

“Obi-Wan told you didn’t he.”

“That too,” He chuckled, “He told me you were in Limep’s favorite spot, I figured the rest out.”

The two were silent for a while before Jinnori spoke up, “You knew her well?”

“Almost too well. Limep and I were close as padawan’s, even closer when we became knights.” Tulan continued to speak, Jinnori hung on every word.

She loved the way Master Tulan spoke of Jinnori’s old master with such adoration in his voice, almost akin to-

“Love.”

“W-what?” Tulan stuttered.

“You loved her didn’t you. You loved my master?”

Tulan looked into the fountain, taking a breath, mustering up the courage to answer his padawan’s question.

Not looking away from the water, Tulan spoke, “Had she said the word, we would have left the order.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“One of our fellow knights convinced her to join them at the apprentice tournament. We never planned on having padawans, but Limep felt something in you when she watched. She watched you spar with your fellow younglings, and felt a connection.”

Tulan felt the tears pooling in his eyes and sensed his padawan was at the same point. “The force brought her to you and she knew she was meant to be your master. She was happy training you, Jinnori, and I was content to wait until your training was completed.”

The two sat in silence for a while, letting what was said sink in.

“I’m sorry,” Jinnori spoke in a voice so quiet it could hardly be counted as a whisper. Tulan turned to look at her, tears ran down her cheeks.

“I'm sorry,” her voice cracked. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect her.”

Tulan gathered her in his arms, “My child, I don’t blame you for anything. You fought for her; I know. You tried and I don’t blame you, Jinnori. Not one bit.” He rested his chin on the top of her head.

“It’s because of me that you two didn’t get to live the life you wanted. I understand If you don’t want to be my master”

“Limep and I had our time, Jinnori. Unfortunately, it was the will of the force that she and I couldn’t be together.” Tulan gripped the still crying child to his chest, “When Limep first started training you she came to me one night. She asked me, that if anything were to happen to her, that I would take you on as my padawan, and I agreed.”

He felt the child start sobering up as he continued speaking. “But, even if she had not asked me to do so, I still would have become your master. I sense such greatness in you, a potential for such good that you can bring to the galaxy, and I would be honored to be the one to train you.”

Jinnori pulled away, “Are you sure?” she asked quietly.

“The only thing I have been surer of is my love for Limep.”

“Shall we try this again?” Tulan spoke as he moved to sit in front of his padawan. He stretched his arm out, waiting patiently for Jinnori to return the gesture. “I am Jedi Knight Tulan Altair, I wish to be your master, as requested by your old master and the force itself.”

“I’m Padawan Jinnori Nall, and it would be an honor to be trained by you Master Altair.” She smiled, shaking his hand and wiping away her tears with her other hand. “Should we start now?”

“I think we might be too full to start training now,” he smirked

“Too full, master?”

“A little birdie told me that you enjoyed Master Felis’s pastries, and lucky for one padawan, Master Felis owed me a favor.”

The Master-Padawan duo once again leaned back against the tree, enjoying their pastries and swapping stories of their adventures. From somewhere within the force, the spirit of Limep Yairus smiled as she felt the happiness radiate from her love and her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't need to be strong anymore.


	7. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jedi tradition on the Padawan's 13th birthday requires the padawan to reflect in meditation on years prior and would receive a special gift from their master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left y'all hanging :)  
> Kind of a filler chapter but it's kind of a transition to Jinnori's missions with Tulan

Jinnori was deep in a trance, which surprised Tulan. Over the past few months, her master had taken note that his padawan couldn’t stay still for more than a few hours during meditation. However, Jinnori had meditated through the morning well into the afternoon. Tulan didn’t even think she had sensed his presence as he stepped into the private meditation room until she looked up.

“Ah, good. I thought you had fallen so deep into your trance that you had begun to dream!” he teased.

“You’re very funny master, but you know I wouldn’t fall asleep on a day like this.” She spoke, wincing as her right knee popped when she untucked her legs.

“Oh? Pray tell, my young one, what is today?” Tulan teased, laughing when Jinnori scrunched her face at his term of endearment

“I am no longer a ‘young one’ master! Especially not today!”

“Ah, yes. How could I forget that today is your thirteenth cycle! Come, join me for a walk.”

The young girl rose to her feet unsteadily, numb, after being stuck in one position for the entire day. Neither the less she trailed after her master with a small spring in her step even if it was a little wobbly.

The arched windows illuminate the halls of the temple as master and padawan walk past; talking of Jinnori’s visons and their favorite memories from the past year, stopping only to gather birthday wishes from fellow Padawan and Masters alike.

Tulan lead Jinnori through the temple to the hanger where they took off in a speeder onto the skies of Coruscant. They travel down into the lower canopy and walk to Limep and Jinnori’s favorite diner that they had come across perchance. It was Tulan’s first time going to the diner and the man was curious about all the fuss the two had made about it.

The staff inside greet the Jedi with fond smiles, often going out of their way to ruffle Jinnori’s hair and wish her the best for the rest of the cycle. They greet the knight with the same kindness and Jinnori’s usual waitress, a Rodian female named Areen, sits them at the window booth Jinnori had claimed as her own a while ago and sits them down.

“If you’re going to give Ma’reshal your usual greeting you better hop-to. He’s on his way from the back!” Areen spoke, giggling at Tulan’s confusion when Jinnori quickly hides under the table.

“So, Master Jedi this is the first time anyone in the diner has met you. Why haven’t we seen you before?”

“Ah, well I get discounts at Jari’s diner in the upper levels. I enjoy the food there but Jinnori doesn’t so she comes here while I go there.”

“Oh, an upper-level boy, well after you try Ma’reshal’s food that’ll change.”

“Areen! I thought I was told my girl was here?” the booming voice of a large Twilek man sounded, walking closer to the table

“She is here. This is Jinnori’s master by the way!”

Tulan stood from his seat and stood to shake the Tw’ilek’s hand, only to quickly pull back at the man’s shout of fear and his apprentice’s giggling, as she unlatched her hand from around the man’s ankle and sat properly in the booth.

“Maker damn it every time! If you do that again ill throw you out the damn window there!” the man teased, a look of fake anger on his face quickly replaced with confusion as the child opened the window and stuck her head out.

“Jinnori, what are you doing?” her master chuckled.

“Seeing if the fall is worth it” she smiled cheekily, quickly ducking before Ma’reshal’s hand could connect with the back of her head.

“Ah, that Limep of yours has corrupted you! What happened to the polite youngling that first entered my diner!” Jinnori stuck her tongue out in reply.

Their lunches were brought out, much to Jinnori’s delight as she practically devoured it in seconds. After their lunch they spent their time running around the mid-levels of Coruscant, visiting random shops that seemed to interest the two, as well as saying hello to old friends before leaving to return to the temple.

Jinnori was about to flop onto the couch of her and her master’s shared quarters, exhausted from the day when her master's voice pipes up.

“Uh, Padawan. Forgetting something?”

Jinnori pats her belt, her saber was still there. She looked to their kitchen; the dishes were done. She looked back to her master, “no?” she asked, puzzled.

Tulan chucked and held up two packages wrapped in silver flimsy.

“What? But master you already-” Tulan cut her off and sits her down on the couch.

“Only one is from me, the other is from Limep.”

“Limep?”

“Just open them.”

Jinnori reached for the smallest package first. She ripped open the flimsy and marveled at the contents inside.

“It’s a sash from my home planet. The fabric is very hard to procure, it is said that if you wear it you’ll have good luck.” He tussled her hair and sat down next to her. “Knowing you, you're going to need it.”

“hardy har har.” She mocked and shoved his arm. “Thanks, Tulan. I love it.”

“I’m glad, I wasn’t sure you would. Now open the next one.”

Jinnori ripped open the next package. “A saber case?” she asked, confused. Jinnori already had a saber case, Limep gifted it to her on her first cycle celebration as a padawan. Why would Limep want to gift her a new case?

“Its not just a saber case. Open it up.”

Jinnori listened to her Master's words and lifted the top of the case open.

“Master, how did you- “

Jinnori lifted the saber from its case and turned it on. The brilliant blue of Limep’s saber shone across her awestruck face. The hilt of the saber, sleek in design, fit perfectly in her hand.

“She would have wanted you to have it. Never let anything go to waste, that one.” Tulan shuffled in the seat, “And you were showing interest in Jar’kai so I figured, what the hell.”

Jinnori launched herself at her master, wrapping her arms around her master in a tight hug. Tulan wrapped his arms around her and held her just as tight.

“I set up a lesson with Master Penvele for tomorrow morning, then we’ll go into our usual training routine for the day.”

When Jinnori came out of her bedroom the next morning, Tulan had already made a pot of Caf and sat on the sofa reading the Coruscanti news on his datapad. She rushed into the kitchen in a blur fixing herself toasted bread with Meiloorun Jam before running into the sitting area and grabbing her master’s arm to pull him off the sofa.

“Master come on! Were going to be late!”

“Patience is a virtue padawan.” Tulan teased before placing his mug of Caf down and slowly getting up off the sofa, “do not worry Jinnori, we have plenty of time before we’re to meet Master Penvele in the training room.”

Jinnori did not relent her tugging as she dragged her master to the kitchen to deposit the remnants of their breakfast in the sink, out of their chamber doors, and all the way to the training room.

Tulan watched in pride as his Padawan spared with Penvele. She had picked up the technique almost instantly, only stumbling slightly, and adding in the tips Penvele gave with every move she made. Through all of the commotion and excitement of the morning, Tulan almost didn’t notice the sash Jinnori had tied around her waist underneath her belt.

He sighed watching the scene and put a hand to his left shoulder. “A different life, perhaps.” He spoke quietly, “Perhaps in a different life, Limep, the three of us would have made the perfect family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Tulan didn't tell her is that the sash is a gift that a father gives to their child. Which considering this relationship, it's basically the same thing.  
> \- The Chiss culture stuff I added in this chapter is not cannon  
> _ Master Penvele is not a real character  
> _ I can only do so much research before I decide to BS the whole thing, but the birthday ritual is a real thing. Look it up!  
> \- Jinnori's short stories are now a thing, idk just some cute stuff :)


	8. Protection detail pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to deal with someone who is being rude is to pretend you do not care  
> Takes place a half a year after the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finished writing this chapter at exactly 12:00 am and did not proofread, oops. Maybe I'll edit in the morning, maybe not considering it's my birthday. So, the day after is more accurate.

Hyperspace was the only thing that Jinnori hated about flying. The subtle rocking of the Jedi starship as it rockets past the stars around them makes her nauseous; making it so she can’t sleep or meditate the time away. She knew her Master thought it was pretty peculiar, especially because any other time she loved flying. Except this time, it was a day’s journey through hyperspace to the planet _Besna._ Luckily, they were about an hour away from their destination.

Tulan was assigned a mission by the counsel to protect Besna’s Queen from their neighboring planet as they begin week-long treaty negotiations. Originally, this assignment would have been for Tulan alone (Which, Jinnori was perfectly fine with. A week without training would be a much-needed break.) However, the Queen requested another Jedi be brought along as protection for her son, who would be accompanying his mother during the negotiations.

As soon as Jinnori and her Master arrive on the planet they were greeted by the Queen’s advisor, who gave them the same rundown of the situation that the Jedi Counsel did. The advisor quickly ushered the two into the throne room where the queen sat waiting.

The Queen was dressed in an ornate golden gown with a slit of red in the front decorated with more golden trim. The crown on top of her head was just as ornate, encrusted with so many jewels that Jinnori was afraid that if she were to count them all she would grow too old to finish.

Tulan and Jinnori knelt before the Queen and waited for her to bid them to rise. When she gave them the order, Tulan was the first to speak;

“Your Majesty, I am Jedi Knight Tulan Altair, this is my Padawan Jinnori Nall. We’ve been assigned to your case by the Jedi Council, I promise you and your child will be protected to the best of our abilities.”

“I do not doubt you or your apprentice’s abilities, Master Jedi. My son, Prince Nathryl,” She beckons over to a side door where a boy about Jinnori’s age steps through.

The son is dressed just as elegantly as his mother. Different shades of shiny green cloth formed his shirt and pants, with a trim of silver adorning his vest. The silver circlet upon his head was not as ornate as his mother’s crown but was no less beautiful, the only thing ruining the boy's front of grace was the large frown plastered on his face the moment he looked at the Jedi.

“ _These cretins_ are our protection, mother?” the Prince sneered. “The girl looks like a twig! I’d be better off protecting myself than being under her guard.”

“The girl is a Jedi, Nathryl, and our guest. You shall treat them with the respect they deserve.”

Jinnori spared a glance to her master, she has never been spoken to with such disdain towards her before and was unsure of what she should be doing in a situation like this. Her master spoke for her quickly.

“I assure you Prince Nathryl, my Padawan is quite capable. She is one of the top padawan of her old creche, and excels in lightsaber and hand to hand combat. If I or the Counsel did not find her able to protect you, she would not be standing before you, your highness.”

The Prince gave her a look that spoke of disbelief;

“We shall see then, won’t we? Mother, I request to walk in the gardens.”

The queen sighed but waved him on. “Bring Padawan Nall with you, and you may go.”

The prince scoffed and stomped towards the entrance of the throne room grabbing Jinnori by the wrist and pulling her along. She looked back at her master, who had the nerve to look back at her in amusement before he turned back to the queen. Prince Nathryl dragged her behind him until they reached the entrance of the gardens.

The gardens themselves were gorgeous, but she was not able to admire the flora around them with how fast the prince was walking.

“Can you be any slower? What do you have a wooden limb slowing you down? Speed up!”

“I do actually. I have a mechanical prosthesis, but it has not been known to affect my usual walking speed or my speed in battle. I suppose your walking speed is just faster than mine, your highness.”

“A prosthesis!” the Prince cried in outrage, “not only does my mother give me a _twig_ of a Jedi, but a crippled one at that! What will happen if it malfunctions or gets blown off? I’ll be dead!”

“If such a thing were to happen, then I shall run on my hands to get you to safety, your highness.”

Jinnori was certain that at this point Tulan could feel her annoyance through their training bond. She had never worked with anyone in power with such an- well, no. that’s a lie. There was a senator that treated Limep and herself as if they were slaves while he was under their protection, so shes never had someone her age who has been so rude.

After about an hour of angrily stomping through the garden, the Prince must have decided he had enough of being angry and slowed down to a stroll to where he and Jinnori walked side by side. Jinnori had moved her hands behind her back and continued looking forward hoping to mask her annoyance from the prince.

“Being a Jedi isn’t anything special you know, I bet that any one of my guards could best you in battle.” The Prince said cockily, trying to rile the padawan up.

“Perhaps they could.” She shrugged, her voice showing no inch of anger or annoyance. Out of the corner of her eye, the prince’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I just insulted your honor in battle, why aren’t you upset?” he questioned, annoyance apparent in his tone.

“A Jedi seeks to improve themself through knowledge and training.” Jinnori stopped and looked up at the prince, “If your guards best me in battle, then I shall take my defeat with pride, and use it to learn how to better myself.” She spoke, reciting the lesson Tulan had instilled in her mind time again and again.

The prince fell silent again, anger apparent once again on his features. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Jinnori’s comlink beeping. Answering, the voice of her master spoke;

“Padawan, it is time for us to depart, could you bring the prince to the hanger?”

“Right away master.” She spoke, ending the call and turning back to the prince. She gestured an arm towards the front of gardens, “Please lead the way, your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Besna was created by me  
> -Run boy Run by Woodkid is a great song but it triggers my fight response whenever it comes on, oop.  
> \- how the hell do you spell counsel? I'm pretty sure I've spelled it three different ways throughout this story


	9. Protection Detail pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second best way to deal with someone being rude is to put them in their place

The Negotiations have been going on for three days and so far, the prince has managed to yell at three maids (only one of which was of the Queen’s staff), two butlers, four ship staff, and herself six times. Frankly, Jinnori was done with the prince's attitude the moment they stepped on the Queen’s ship.

Now, however, now the prince has truly screwed up. One would think, that after the Queen’s hour-long talk with him about how important it was not to insult the Cruc royal family, he would not call the princess “the scum his maids scrub off his boot” in front of the entire Cruc royal family.

Alas, he obviously did not think before saying those words.

Jinnori, quickly reacting grabbed the prince by his ear and dragged him into the ornate hallway. Jinnori pinned him against the wall, using her body as a shield to stop him from running off. She jabbed her finger to his chest before taking a deep breath and shouting.

“Do you have _any_ respect for the people around you?”

The Prince moved to open his mouth only for Jinnori to push her finger harder into his chest.

“No, you don’t get to interrupt. This is my time to speak. Now I know it is not the cultural difference because your mother and all of her staff have been more than welcoming to my Master and I, as well as all your subjects that have visited the palace while we were there.”

The Prince looked down at his boots, hopefully beginning to feel the shame of his actions.

“Is it that your mother is making negotiations with the Cruc? You’re here to support her, not for her to clean up after your actions.”

“No! no, that’s not it. I do support her I want this feud to be over!” the prince suddenly spoke up.

“Then what, Prince Nathryl, why are you acting in such a way?” she argued, trying to get the truth out of him.

The Prince went silent for a moment before replying. “I was intimidated by your presence.”

“Okay well that explains your attitude towards my Master and I but what about the princess? Why did you call her a, I don’t even know what you called her?”

“The scum on my boot.” He looked down, ashamed again.

“Why in sith’s pit would you call the princess the _scum on your boot_!”

“Intimidated.” He mumbled

“What do you have to be intimidated by the princess for? She doesn’t even look like she could swat a fly!”

The prince went silent again, he sighed and spoke. “I was intimidated because she’s beautiful. I was intimidated by my mother’s advisor because he’s much smarter than I could ever hope to be. I'm intimidated by the staff and my subjects because one day I will be leading them, and I don’t know if I could ever lead them like my mother could. I'm terribly sorry, Padawan Nall, that I’ve insulted you and your Master. Now even more that I have made you angry with me.”

“Thank you for your honesty, now you need to apologize to the princess, your highness.” She smiled, her mask of anger dropping from her face.

“you’re, not mad at me?” the prince asked, confused.

“No, annoyed, yes, but never angry.” She replied. “Now you’re going to go back to the meeting room, you will apologize to the princess first, the king second, and your mother last. When you get home, you will apologize to your people. Understand?”

When the prince nodded in agreement Jinnori stepped back and lead the prince into the meeting room. The entire room fell silent at the sight of the prince’s solemn face.

“Your Highness,” Jinnori spoke, “I'm sorry for the interruption, but I believe the prince has an apology for you and your daughter.”

The Cruc King motioned his hand for Nathryl to begin, Jinnori gave him a bit of a nudge forward so he stood in front of the princess. The Prince sunk into a bow, parallel to the floor, and began.

“Princess, I'm terribly sorry for what I have done. Truthfully I'm rather intimidated by you, as you are truly beautiful. I know that this does not excuse my actions but I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.” Nathryl stood up from his bow, turned to the king, and dropped into his bow again.

“King Hasskol, I apologize to you for interrupting these negotiations. Please do not let my actions be your view on all of my people, only me.”

The king stroked his beard in thought, looked to Nathryl still deep in his bow, then looked to Jinnori who stood behind the prince.

“Did you tell him to say these things Jedi?”

With the most diplomatic tone she could imagine, Jinnori spoke. “No your Highness. I simply made the prince realize the error of his actions.”

“Hmmm, in this case, I will forgive you, boy. You will have to make it up to my daughter, however.”

“Thank you King Hasskol.” Nathryl rose from his bow and walked back to his seat, where he gave quiet apologies to his mother.

Jinnori walked back to her spot standing next to her master. Tulan, not turning, but with a proud smile on his face spoke.

“You did well today, my Padawan.”

“Thank you, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -not beta read, I only write at night :p  
> -Cruc is a planet I created  
> -I have to do research for the next part :/


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin take care of Jinnori after the battle of Geonosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe it's another Jinnori is a sad child chapter  
> This chapter was three pages on Word so its officially the longest chapter but here we are setting off into the clone wars!

One hundred and seventy-nine Jedi deaths. One hundred thousand clones’ dead or MIA.

The force hung heavy in sorrow, but Jinnori couldn’t be bothered to care while her master was submerged in a bacta tank. She couldn’t be bothered while the thousands of new force signatures walked around her and in and out of the temple. She couldn’t be bothered by the crushing sorrow of the force while she was losing another master.

She stared blankly at the glowing blue tank in front of her, she did it again. Her duty was to protect her master while he protected her. They got separated during the battle, and now her master was severely injured in a bacta tank.

A hand fell on her shoulder startling her out of her thoughts.

“‘Nori?” The owner of the hand spoke.

“huh, oh. Hi Anakin, I didn’t know you had woken up. Otherwise, I would have come and seen you.” She spoke, turning to glance at him, then turning back to her master’s tank.

“I don’t think you would have moved kid.”

Anakin moved to kneel in front of her, gripping her shoulders and looking over her. She hadn’t cleaned up after the battle, instead choosing to follow the healers to the halls of healing. She knew she was still dirty; she could feel the dust that clung to her skin whenever she moved, and she hadn’t cleaned off her prosthesis. She couldn’t be bothered to care.

“When’s the last time you slept Jinnori.” He asked with the same stern tone Tulan would use when he was worried. She wiped at the tears she didn’t want falling down her cheeks.

“Before Geonosis?”

“Before Geonosis? Jinnori that was two days ago. How has Master Che not noticed you yet?”

“She’s busy, and I hid when I felt her come near. I don’t want her to worry. You shouldn’t either Anakin.”

Anakin sighed and stood up. Jinnori thought he was going to finally leave her alone to wallow in her pity when he grabbed her wrists and started pulling her to her feet.

“No, no. Anakin wait, Tulan-”

“Tulan will still be here when you get back from taking a bath and getting a full night’s rest. He’s a fighter ‘Nori, he’s not going to leave you.” He tucked her into his side and started leading her out of the halls of healing. She did not pay attention to where Anakin was leading her until they stopped outside of Obi-Wan and Anakin’s living quarters.

“Anakin, this isn’t my quarters?” she questioned.

“I know, but you shouldn’t be alone right now so you’re staying with Obi-Wan and I,” he typed in the door code, “Master I’m home. Jinnori is here too.”

Obi-Wan jumped from his seat and rushed over to the two of them inspecting Anakin first and when he was satisfied, he turned to examine Jinnori. She was certain she was a pitiful sight but the Master chose not to say anything.

“I’m glad you two are alright. Anakin why don’t you set up the refresher for Jinnori while I make us all tea. Do you still take honey in your tea, Jinnori?” he asked. She nodded in reply and followed Anakin when nudged.

They went to Anakin’s room first and grabbed her one of his old under tunics and pants and ushered her to the fresher.

He passed her the clothes and turned on the fresher. “A shower will help you feel better. Obi-Wan and I will be waiting at the table when you’re done. Do you need anything from your quarters?”

“A new pair of undergarments if you're comfortable with that? I also need my hairbrush and the prosthesis cleaner.” She asked quietly.

“I've got one of those you can use. The others I’ll get for you” He turned to leave.

“You have a prothesis cleaner?” She asked confused, “why do you have a Prothesis cleaner?”

Anakin pulled off the glove she didn’t even notice he was wearing. “we’re a pair now. You’ll have to teach me how to use the cleaner soon.” He joked.

“I guess so,” she cracked a small sad smile, then turned to get into the shower.

She heard the door to the room close, and started ridding herself of her dirty and ripped clothing. She grasped the sash Tulan gave her and combed it for holes, finding none, she neatly folded it and stepped into the stall.

The water washed the dirt and old blood off her body with ease. Her hair took a little convincing, but after putting in shampoo, it decided to cooperate with her. Anakin was right, some time in the fresher did help her feel a little better.

She stepped out, dried off, and put on her undergarments, and the clothes Anakin loaned her. The sleeves fell past her hands and she had to roll up the pants in the waist so they would stay up, she felt like a youngling trying on a master’s clothes. She grabbed her hairbrush from its place on the counter and started brushing her hair, careful to avoid her already messed-up braid. She then quickly cleaned her prosthesis before walking out to join the boys.

The cup of tea was still steaming when Obi-Wan passed it to her. They were mostly silent while they drank their tea. Anakin and Obi-Wan talking of his upcoming knighting ceremony and how small Jinnori looked in Anakin’s robes (which she was embarrassed at, but had to agree). Anakin was fiddling with some small trinket of his, trying to get used to his prosthesis, the sounds of pieces being put together, and the men’s voices provided white noise that Jinnori realized she was slowly falling asleep to.

She put the mug of tea gently on the table so she wouldn’t drop it. “I should be going back to my chambers.”

“I don’t believe you should be alone right now Jinnori. You may stay with Anakin and I until Master Altair wakes up.”

“I don’t want to be a burden, Master.”

“We’re not going to abandon you when you need us dear one,” Obi-Wan spoke, leaning over to wipe the tears off her face. “You must be tired, take my bed for now.”

Jinnori stayed with the duo for two days. Sleeping on a bedroll in Anakin’s room, spending her days tinkering with Anakin, reading with Obi-Wan, and simply waiting until her master woke up.

When she got the call from the halls of healing it was the early hours of the morning and she scrambled for her commlink, waking Anakin up in the process. Hearing Master Che’s voice telling her that her master has woken up felt like all the good in the force converged on her. She ran out of the room still barefoot and Anakin still groggily asking her what she was doing.

Her mecha-foot clicked on the tile as she ran, but she didn’t slow. Not even slowing to Master Windu’s calls to slow down. Or for the yelp of pain and the chortling that followed his calls when Master Yoda whacked him with his cane.

She ran into the halls of healing, this time slowing down to ask Master Che what room her master was in. she walked into the room, her master reading a holo-book presumably waiting for Master Che to do more tests.

Determining that he was alright enough she launched herself onto Tulan, tears already freely flowing down her cheeks as she buried her face into her Master’s chest.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I was supposed to have your back.” She hiccupped; her voice muffled.

“Jinnori, none of this was your fault, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I left your side to help a clone and got hit. I should have told you where I was going.”

“I thought you were going to die.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it, now dry your tears. We’ll fix your braid and wait for breakfast to be served.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I had to do a surprising amount of research for this one  
> -I still have the writing of a six-year-old but in my defense its 1 am :)


	11. King's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC-2258 didn't know what to make of his Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I never actually described Jinnori and Tulan so who better than their new Commander

CC-2258 “King” of the 306th battalion didn’t know what to make of the General and his padawan. The long-necks on Kamino told them what to expect when working with the Jedi. They told the clones what to expect when following them in battle, how they fight, their beliefs, the force. The Kaminoans told the clones the Jedi would not care about them; they were simply tools to serve the republic.

The General was an enigma himself. If CC-2258 was asked to describe what he thought his general would look like before they met, he would have said: old, cold, and strict. This was not what he got at all. General Altair appeared to be in his late twenties, though the weight on his shoulders made him look older. His hair was jet black and cropped close to his head on the sides, but long and mussed on top; as if he constantly ran his hands through it. The Generals eyes were colored red and seemed stern, as if he were to glare, you would feel him looking into your soul. His smile was ever present, softening up his eyes and what would be a battle-hardened face. His smile grew whenever the child, constantly at his side, spoke up.

The Padawan or co-commander, Jinnori, was a short thing compared to the General and the clones; perhaps a little older than the cadets in the middle of their training. She stood either behind or next to her master, her timid personality only broken by the curiosity hidden in her eyes. She constantly looked at the brothers that walked past or the gunships landing in the temple hanger. Her hair was black and faded to orange at the tips. Her skin a dusty orange, small white circular markings (three vertically on her forehead and two on either cheek below her eyes) that decreased in size as they went down were placed on her face. Finally, a nasty scar marred her nose, CC-2258 cringed at the thought of how someone that young might have gotten it.

The two Jedi in the hour that CC-2258 had known them had already made an impact among his _Vode_. ARC-4866 “Jester” had decided it was his mission to break their new commander out of her shell, cracking jokes and trying to bribe her away from her Master’s side with food. The General was more outgoing. He was extremely popular in the cantina already, regaling stories of he and his padawan’s missions (Much to Commander Nall’s embarrassment).

The next week in King discovered that his _Jetti_ was more reckless than he thought. When he spotted his General walking down the hallway with his upper arm bandaged, he was a little shocked. According to Jinnori, Tulan was not a stranger to saber burns. She made the mistake of joking that she should switch out his regular saber with a training saber, while Jester was around. His _vode_ **squealed** and spun her around for so long that when he put her down, their little commander walked face-first into a wall.

CT-6521 “Cleric” had complained to King later in private that none of his medic training prepared him for Jinnori’s species biology. Apparently, it was very rare for her species to be force sensitive and Kaminoans didn’t bother to teach the biology. So, without anything to go on, Cleric had to contact the Halls of healing to access Orlillion biology records and freaked out about the differences, despite being near-human.

It became very apparent to the _vode_ that their _Jetti_ were much different than them, especially while eating. Chiss had a very high metabolism, Tulan had to eat twice as much as the clones on the ship if he wanted to function throughout the day. Jinnori’s species were carnivores, which they found out early into their days on the ship when ARC-5324 “Knight” had offered her one of their plant-based rations to try. Luckily, Cleric had slapped the ration out of the _vode’s_ hand before Jinnori reached for it with a;

“Are you TRYING to kill our commander?”

After that debacle, King had made sure he knew to add more meat-based rations for the men to carry around for their _Jett’ika_ and _Jetti_ if they grew hungry.

Their _Jett’ika_ was small, and that concerned all of the 306th greatly. The clones mostly stood around 6’-6’2”, Jinnori was only 5’2” and every time one of their brothers commented on it, she insisted she was going to get a growth spurt soon. Their general though was taller than the clones standing at 6’4”, King had to constantly remind him to keep his head down. Jinnori’s height while concerning, was awfully convenient; they often used it to their advantage to spy on Seppies and such. It was also horribly inconvenient when she was tired.

Jinnori had a bad habit of reverting into a semi-primal state when she was tired often hiding in the smallest place she could to sleep. The clones discovered as much while flying back on the gunships after their first battle, which many had seen exhausted their _Jett’ika_. Jinnori had crawled in between crates stacked against the wall to fall asleep without any of them knowing and fell asleep. After no response after King commed her three times the _vode_ went into a panic until one of the shinies who was tasked in moving the crates found her, still asleep. After a few battles, it wasn’t uncommon to find her sleeping in a vent or behind the crates, after hard battles, the _vode_ made a habit of putting her between a few of them on the seats so they wouldn’t lose her.

Tulan was miserable to sleep next to as King discovered. He tossed and turned and kicked in his sleep, often hitting King or Jinnori if they slept too close. They discovered that (after Jester laid down on top of Tulan as a “Clone straight jacket”) he calmed down significantly when a weight was put on top of him; this led to at least one _vode_ laying across the general’s lap while asleep on the gunships. Long battles brought two force exhausted _Jetti_ on the gunships for the clones to worry about, which developed the “Sleepy Jedi Sandwich Method”. The method involved one of the clones -most of the time King- at the generals back to support him while Jinnori was placed sideways on Tulan’s lap, another _Vode_ would place the general’s legs on his lap and that’s how they would sleep until they landed.

Another difference the brothers had discovered was the duo’s reactions to cold. Tulan’s body was designed for cold weather. King was almost certain if they ever visited Hoth, Tulan could walk outside shirtless and call it “A bit chilly.”

He did have a bit of an aversion to heat though, on particularly warm planets you could see him chugging his water and fanning himself with an origami fan Jinnori had made for him. Jinnori’s species had been created with the humidity of the moon’s forests in mind- but not for the freezing nights. Naturally, the vacuum of space was freezing, so their ship was cold too. She had taken to wearing her warmer robes aboard the cruiser and leaning on the _vode_ when she got cold during meetings or while they were talking. It was also a joy to see Tulan fussing over his significantly bundled (marshmallow-ed) padawan when they had to stop on colder planets.

He didn’t understand his Jedi because despite everything the Kaminoans told him; the first thing his Jedi did every morning was to pull him into a hug and call him by his name.

“Oh yeah,” thought King “I’m keeping both of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- All the clones deserved better and need to be protected, even Fox.


	12. Drop-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinnori is tasked with dropping a new Padawan off to their master in the middle of a war zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm in college now. Writing is hard.

“You asked for me, Master Yoda?” Jinnori spoke, walking into the Master’s room when bidded.

It had been two months since the start of the clone wars, and three days since Jinnori had returned to the temple since the war began. She was excited to be back, even if it did mean she had to return to her classes and help the Creche masters with the babies and their stinky diapers.

Her master and Commander King had been deployed with their ARC troopers on a stakeout mission near the Koreki sector. Jinnori was told to stay on coruscant and watch over the rest of the men (aka Tulan was being over protective, again, and wanted Jinnori to stay at home).

“Mission I have for you, Padawan Nall.” Master Yoda gestured to the Togruta youngling sitting on the couch across from him. 

Jinnori sat next to the youngling on the couch after giving her a smile and introducing herself. She looked back to the master, almost immediately sensing the stress that came off of him in waves. He had been like that since the beginning of the war, the chaos and death littering the force recently must’ve been taking a toll on him.

“You seem worried master, is everything alright?”

“Not heard from Kenobi or Skywalker, for sometime we have. Deliver a message to them, and introduce Padawan Tano to her new master, you will. You’re master informed, already he has.”

“Of course master, when do we leave?”

“Immediately, you will leave. Commander Gree deliver you to the Negotiator, he will. Take you to the surface, the Admiral then will.”

“And the message master?”

“Jabba the Hutt’s son, kidnapped by separatists he has. Need Skywalker and Kenobi to rescue them, we do.”

The two padawan were quickly rushed to the shuttle by Commander Gree, and sent quickly through hyperspace to the Jedi Cruiser. On the flight to the Cruiser, Jinnori could begin to sense Ahsoka’s nervousness. 

“I can sense your nerves, Ahsoka.” She reassured the youngling, “There is no need to fear, Master Kenobi is very lucky to have you as his Padawan, especially after his last one. Master Skywalker is a pain in the shebs but-” She cut herself off when she felt Ahsoka’s nervousness spiked again

“What? what did I say?” Jinnori asked, confused.

“Master Kenobi isn’t my Master, Master Skywalker is my Master.” Ahsoka squeaked.

“Skywalker?” Jinnori repeated in disbelief, “Well, that's a uh- that’s a lot different than I was expecting.”

“When I got assigned the others in my Creche were telling me that he didn’t want a padawan, what if he doesn’t accept me? I'll be sent to the Agricorps and I'll never become a real Jedi!” Ahsoka said, breathing heavily to the point of hyperventilating.

“Ahsoka, I need you to calm down for me. Can you do that? You won’t be going to the Agricorps. Anakin Skywalker is a stubborn bastard, and no, he didn’t want a padawan.” She took a breath and moved in front of Ahsoka, gripping her elbows. 

“However, as much as he hides behind the facade of his, he loves teaching. By extension, he will love you, Ahsoka. You just have to break through that wall of his.”

“How do I do that?” Ahsoka looked down at her feet.

“You be that spunky youngling that I met in Yoda’s chambers. You show him the eagerness you have to learn. You be you Ahsoka, and Anakin Skywalker will accept you.”

The shaking of the transport ship alerted the padawan that they had entered the planet's atmosphere. When they touched down, Jinnori walked to the front of the ship to thank the admiral for the ride before following Ahsoka down the ramp of the ship.

“And who are you supposed to be?” Jinnori heard the cocky voice of her ex-padawan brother ask.

“I’m, Ahsoka? Master Yoda sent me and Padawan Nall.” Ahsoka replied.

Jinnori walked up behind Ahsoka and placed her hands on the togruta’s shoulders and smiled up at the boys. They, in turn, looked back fondly before returning to the task at hand. 

“We were told to tell you that you both must get back to the temple immediately.” Jinnori relayed.

“There's an emergency.” Ahsoka finished sensing the mens confusion.

“Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we’re in a bit of an emergency right here.” Anakin spoke, sarcasm edging his words.

“Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable. But we’ve been calling for help.” Obi-Wan spoke.

“Master Yoda hadn’t heard from you, so he sent us to deliver the message.”

Anakin threw his arms in the air and sighed, “Oh great. They don't even know we’re in trouble.”

“Perhaps you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped us off?” Jinnori supplied, taking her hands off of Ahsoka’s shoulders and gesturing towards the ship.

The two men looked at eachother, as if deciding it would work before calling to their men to get a holotable set up for them.

The four Jedi stood around the table as a clone answered their call from the cruiser. The blue of the holo doing nothing to hide how obviously exhausted this man was. The ship rocked around him, obviously something must have been going on.

“We’re under attack by seperatist warships,” ah, there it was. “But I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by.”

The holocall ended and the jedi stood in awkward silence for a while before the blue figure of Master Yoda appeared, hovering over the table.

“Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka and Jinnori found you, I am.”

“Master Yoda, we are trapped here, and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed.” Obi-Wan spoke, his tone portraying his exhaustion. 

“Send reinforcements to you, we will-” the transmission caught static and cut out while Master Yoda continued speaking.

“Master Yoda? Master Yoda!” Obi-Wan spoke as the troopers around them frantically tried to get the transmission back online, to no avail.

The clone from earlier picked up their transmission signal again. “We’ve lost the transmission, sir.” 

He was caught off by another clone barging into the holo room, “we have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived.” the static began again “we’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” he finished before abruptly ending the communication.

“Well,” Anakin sighed, “I guess we’ll have to hold out a little longer.”

Everyone surrounding him looked to him, rather unimpressed. “Losing your snark there Skywalker.” Jinnori commented, ducking as he went to smack the back of her head.

Obi-Wan shook his head and took a few steps toward ahsoka. “My apologies, young one. It’s time for a proper introduction.”

Ahsoka bowed her head and looked back up. “I'm the new padawan learner. Im Ahsoka Tano.”

“I’m Obi-wan Kenobi, your new master.”

“I’m at your service, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka spoke, sparing a glance at Jinnori who was hiding her snickers behind her hand. “But I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker.” she finished, pointing at Anakin.

It was at Anakin’s frantic calls of no, where Jinnori began laughing. She knew her surrogate brother would freak out, but even with such knowledge she couldn't imagine such a reaction.

“There must be some mistake, _ he’s  _ the one that wanted the padawan”

“No, Master Yoda was very specific. I’m assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training.”

“But that doesn't make  _ any sense! _ ”

“We’ll have to sort this out later-” Obi-wan interrupted, “It won’t be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons.”

“I’ll check on Rex in the lookout post.” Anakin replied, sighing.

“You’d better bring her with you.” The master chuckled, ignoring his ex-padawan’s groans. “Jinnori, mind being my padawan for a while and helping my troops?”

“Have fun ‘Soka, just remember what I told you… and try not to get shot, yeah?” Jinnori grinned, and watched as Anakin and Ahsoka walked away, following Obi-Wan when she felt Ahsoka’s nervousness fade.


	13. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinnori has a nightmare, King is there to offer support

King was tired. Three missions back to back, each around two standard weeks long. He was surprised he had managed to stay up this long. Even more surprised that he convinced both Jedi to go to sleep before he did. 

He finished his rotation at zero-one hundred hours when Marshal came to relieve him from his position on the command deck. The ship was quiet; barely any of his Vod’e passed him on the way to the general berthing. Cold slowly crept into his bones and King thought of his Jett’ika who was probably freezing in her sleep at the moment. Turning to a nearby storage room and grabbing an extra blanket, the Commander made his way to Jinnori’s room to drop off the blanket before he went to sleep.

When he got to the padawan’s room, however, small sniffles and hiccups brought him to a halt. These weren’t her usual cold sniffles, and the hiccups confirmed what he suspected was true. His Co-Commander was crying. Concerned, King knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

“King?” His Jett’ika spoke confused and opened the door, “why are you here, it’s late? Was there an attack?”

“No, ad’ika. I heard you crying out. Came to see if you were alright.” King said, a tone of apprehension coating his voice.

“I’m perfectly fine, King. No need to worry about me.” She tried to rub the sleep and dried tears from her eyes, her hands shaky.

“You were having a nightmare, weren’t you Jinnori?” 

The padawan went silent and looked down at her feet. King had never seen either of his Jedi look as vulnerable as Jinnori did now. She shook her head dejectedly.

“You can’t tell him.”

“Tell who, kid?”

“Tulan. He has enough on his plate, he doesn’t need more to worry about.” Oh, King was definitely going to tell Tulan at some point.

“Okay, Jinnori.” He crosses his fingers behind his back. “But you have to come with me.”

“Come with you? Where?”

“The barracks. You’re staying with me an’ the other Vod’e for the rest of the night”

“No, I don't want to impose. I doubt the boys want to sleep next to their Jedi on their day off.”

“Nonsense, Jinnori. You’re apart of the Vod’e.” 

He pushed her along to the berthing where a good number of the Vod’e were still asleep. The boys were obviously tired, King almost felt bad as he lent over Jester and shook him awake.

Jester jolted awake and looked at King confused, “Is everything alright Ori’vod? I didn’t put anything in your bed this time I swear.”

“No Vod, I need your help making sure Jinnori doesn’t escape while I wake up the others. We’re having a _Nuhoy Joruur_ , she had a nightmare.”

Jester didn’t ask questions, only looked over at Jinnori and opened his arms for a hug, which the Jedi immediately fell into. At this, King went around to the other vod’e in the room who, while tired, were more than happy for a chance to cuddle with their brothers. 

Once they had finished placing all their mattresses together and all their blankets on top, Jester and King lead a tired and still shaky Jinnori to the middle of the beds. After the two lay down beside her, the other vode begin to murmur ‘goodnights’ to one another, and settle down ontop of eachother and the mattresses. It doesn’t take long for Jinnori to fall asleep, King notices. It was probably a lot warmer surrounded by his brothers than in a room by herself. 

It doesn’t take King very long to fall into a restful sleep either, he thinks it might be the best sleep he’s had in months. Which is why King was annoyed when his comm rang and woke up the clones who didn't have to be on shift until later.

With a huff he reached to the side and grabbed the comm where it lay next to him, “General Altair, Sir. Is something the matter?”

“I'm sorry to wake you King, have you seen Jinnori? She's not in her room or in her usual hiding places, I'm starting to get worried.”

King looked at the small Jedi who was still miraculously asleep after the loud ringing and still cuddled into his side before he answered, “She’s in the general berthing asleep, sir. Do you want me to wake her up?”

A confused hum left the general's throat, “No, no. She needs her rest, she hasn’t been sleeping well lately. Why is she in the berthing though?”

“She was having a nightmare last night, I brought her back to the berthing so she wouldn’t have to be alone.”

“I appreciate you doing that for her, King. If you need anything let me know. Oh, and drop the Sir, we’re equals. Tulan out.” The general spoke.

It was around lunchtime when Jinnori woke. King had been using his free arm to do work on his datapad when he felt her shift trying to sit up. Her hair was a bit of a bird's nest- an attestment to how well she slept. She rubbed her eyes and looked around before her eyes landed on him.

“Good Morning King.” She spoke, sleep covering her voice.

“Good Afternoon Jinnori.” He corrected her. “I know you probably don’t want to, but I think we should talk about it.”

“I don’t need to, a Jedi shouldn’t be afraid of a silly nightmare.”

“You aren’t just a Jedi, Sir. You’re also a fifteen year old child, children are allowed to be afraid and are allowed to need comfort.”

Jinnori didn’t answer, she looked down, guilt on her face. Her hair fell in front of her face moving back and forth as she shook her head, then moved back as she moved to look back at him.

“You know, we get nightmares too. Bad ones. Some of the Vode’s screams wake themselves and the rest of the berthing up.” 

“What do you do about them?”

“We do what we did last night. A _Nuhoy Joruur,_ a sleep gathering, being around each other helps.”

“It must be nice, having people that close, an actual family.”

“You didn’t have a family before joining the order?”

“I did, parents and a brother and sister. I don’t consider them my family though.”

“Why not?”

“They left me for dead, in the forests of Orillion 5. That’s where the order found me nearly hypothermic, terrified out of my mind.”

King was appalled. His Jetti'ika was abandoned, left to die by her own family. How old had she been when she was left? He knew the Jedi took in the children young, but any age is too young to be abandoned.

“Was that what your nightmare was about Ad’ika?”

“No, something different. I’m not sure I'm ready to talk about it yet.”

“That's okay, when you’re ready i'm here.” King stands up and holds out a hand for her to grab, “C’mon, lets go to the mess before Jester eats all the rations.” 

Jinnori takes his hand and he pulls her up, tucking her under his arm in a side hug. “And kid, you’re always welcome at our _Nuhoy Joruur._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres no word for sleepover in mando'a :(


End file.
